A Twist of Fate
by Tora Ryeder
Summary: In the World that Never Was, the Organization isn't the only group that's around. Lurking in the shadows is another one, one that's waiting for the right time,but the right time to do what?No one knows,but they're coming out to play.Was Beat of My Heart!


*Rye does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its original characters. She simply owns her own OC and the cookies that are next to her, waiting for good reviews. Carry on.*

Ducking from the shape that came flying at her, a woman with golden eyes glared at the object. Scoffing, she held her hand out as a golden staff was in her hand. Stepping back for just a moment, a quick spin was done to dispose of the heartless that was trying to… do what? Steal her heart? The thought had a soft laugh coming from almost thin lips as she stood up straight.

"Well now… this will be interesting…"

At barely five foot three, Saphira was a woman that at first looked like nothing. Neck length blue hair was framing her heart shaped face as her golden, almost feline, eyes were looking from full lashed. If anything, she was beautiful to look at but weren't most cats? No ears were on her, no tail, but the eyes and grace showed what she was. A feline to the core, trapped in some humanoid body that she had to remain in. Her hair was changed often enough, but she couldn't keep hiding who she was…

Though that was a matter for another day.

For today, the petit woman was standing on the top of one of the many skyscrapers that littered the world. What was it called? The 'World that Never Was'? She was sure that that was the name of the place that she had been sent to monitor, but at the same time… Saphira couldn't really figure out why. There was nothing here but those that were supposed to be. Thirteen members of a group that called themselves 'Nobodies', a lot of darkness, and a shit load of heartless. What was she supposed to see here? The keyblade wielder still hadn't shown up there though… it was early in the game. He would eventually.

Sighing softly, the woman finished off the last of the heartless, watching as the hearts that they held moved up, following them with her eyes until she saw what it was that caught the attention of her own boss.

Kingdom Hearts.

It wasn't the impressive to her, though quite pretty, but what interested her didn't matter. All that mattered was that she got to where it was that she needed to be. This wasn't it. No, she needed to get into that castle that the group there had created, but how? It wasn't like she could just walk in it without having any issues around her. The idea that it would be possible was almost laughable until she heard a clapping from behind her.

Whirling around, golden eyes narrowed before a hooded figure stepped out. She didn't need an introduction to know what the person was, but who… now that was something that she didn't know for sure.

Straightening up a bit, she stayed silent as the person spoke; a man from the voice.

"So… you doing a bit of clean up for us?" There was a laugh, but it began to fade as he noticed that she wasn't smiling. No, Saphira was watching him, almost as a teacher watched the class clown. Annoyed, bored, and frankly tired. "Well then… you're no fun…" Saphira almost smirked as she heard the grumbling coming from the man but she didn't comment, simply shrugging as the staff folded up into a small bar, placed in the inner pocket of her own leather coat. It was a bit large on her small frame but it covered her full chest and that was all that mattered.

Watching as the man seemed to contemplate her for a moment, Saphira sighed softly, "Look… What do you want?" He seemed surprised that she actually said something, the idea only causing her to roll her eyes before she began to walk away. "Whatever… I'm out."

It was something that wasn't really what she would do, but her boss had told her not to get too close to these people. Just to observe, but feeling a gloved hand on her arm, she glanced over. Wide eyes were on her features before it became hard to breathe. Gritting her teeth, she fought as they traveled in the darkness, the energy around her not something that the woman handled well. The man seemed to notice this as he shoved her out of the oddly colored tunnel before she almost panicked.

"I've never seen that reaction to them before…"

Saphira didn't hear the muttered words as she was on her knees, coughing. Once the fit stopped, she was on her feet; pissed. "What the fuck was that?" Glaring at him, she shoved the much taller man away from her, knocking the hood down as a mess of blonde hair was in view. Saphira glared as the man yelped, trying to pull he hood back up as she shoved him away again. "You don't just go pulling people into random places you creep!"

He was stuttering but another sound caught her attention. Slow clapping sounded as both of them glanced down the white hall that the blonde had sent them in.

"Good job, Demyx. Though next time, avoid being taken yourself."

Saphira rolled her eyes at the words as she crossed her arms, looking over the man that was facing them now. Long silver hair, orange eyes, and tan skin. The combination of colors was odd to her but, eh, she had blue hair; she couldn't really judge anyone. Watching as the tall man strode over to them, Saphira could tell that this was the one that was in charge, that this was the man that she was probably supposed to be studying.

Well, it seemed like she would be studying him up close.

*Rye's Corner*

Okay, so this is something that I worked on a lot last year, but rereading it now… I hated it. So, I'm rewriting everything. Thankfully, it only got up to three chapters so it won't take that long xD The rest of them will be longer than this but… yeah. Obviously there's another group out there that isn't the Organization, but that'll come in later. Saphy will be stuck where she currently is however. Poor saphy.


End file.
